Su juego favorito
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: Tantaa eran sus ganas por saber el deporte favorito del pequeño que terminaron haciendo lo llorar! Pero al parecer el terminara decidiendo algo mejor!. HitsuKarin


" _Su juego favorito"_

* * *

Era una maravillosa tarde en la ciudad de Karakura, los pájaros cantaban mientras se metían a su dormitorio , algunas personas paseaban tranquilamente por los parques y canchas deportivas.

— Gugu— dijo uno de los gemelos Hitsugaya señalando con su diminuta manita un par de niños que juegaban fútbol.

— Que pasa cariño— dijo Karin mientras miraba a su bebé entre sus brazos.— Gugu— decía el bebé otra vez señalando los chicos, Toshiro que llevaba al otro pequeño en sus brazos miro la dirección donde señalaba su pequeña hijo.

— ya entiendo Shiro quiere ir a ver a esos niños, verdad hijo?.

— Gugu Gugu— La azabache beso la cabecita de su bebé de dos años y fueron a sentarse a una banca serca de la cancha para ver esos niños. Karin y Toshiro sentaron a sus hijos en la banca y ellos aún lado, el pequeño Shiro se puso de pie despacio y sin ayuda de sus padres, cuando toco el suelo camino un poco a la cancha y se quedó mirando fijamente el balón.

Karin por su parte estaba muy emocionada de que su bebé estuviera interesado en el fútbol eso era algo bueno para ella ,ya que como sabemos nuestra Karin es toda una amante de este juego.

— Toshiro creo que nuestro pequeño está enamorado del fútbol!— dijo muy emocionada, el albino solo rodó los ojos vaya que madre tan apasionada por un deporte. Después se dieron cuenta que otro hijo estaba parado mirando al otro lado donde estaban un par de chicos jugando fútbol americano. Dios mío que familia no!

— vaya creo que Degel esta muy emocionado mirando el fútbol americano— La ex Kurosaki que estaba entre los brazos de su partido apartó la mirada de Shiro y la puso en Degel que estaba riendo y aplaudiendo de ver esos chavales jugar eso.

— para ser gemelos con un parecido al padre son total diferentes aún así— bromeó.

— creo que si— contesto besando a su esposa.

* * *

Cuatro años más tarde Kaein tuvo dos mellizas hermosas. Una pequeña de pelo blanco, ojos aguamarina y piel blanca, la otra pequeña de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos azul ciel como un diamante, vaya que eran hermosas.

Despues de eso las pequeñas a temprana edad al igual que sus hermanos escogieron sus deportes favoritos. La pequeña mayor de nombre Hikari escogió el béisbol mientras que la otra pequeña de nombre Kari escogió basquetbol. Que familia más deportista no!.

* * *

 _10 años después~_

Toda la familia Hitsugaya estaba reunida en el enorme patio que tenían, los gemelos estaban sentados discutiendo de deportes , mientras que las mellizas hablaban de música.

Karin estaba jugando con su pequeño hijo de dos años, mientras que Toshiro limpiaba a su zampakuto con aceite de clavo. Todo está bien hasta que.

— Bien pequeño enano es hora de decidir qué tipo de deporte te va a gustar— dijeron los gemelos colocando cerca del pequeño una pelota de fútbol y un casco de fútbol americano.

— Que! Están dementes!?— hablo Hikari cruzando los brazos, Kari parpadeó un par de beses y sonrío, tomo el balón de basquetbol y lo coloco cerca de los demás objetos.

— anda elige hermanito— la melliza menor hizo una cara rara que le costó llantos al pequeño Hitsugaya menor, rápidamente comenzó a llorar.

— Guaaa!— Dios mío ese llanto se podía escuchar desde el espacio!, era un llanto terrible creo que dejaría sordos a todos los presentes.

— mira lo que hicistes Kari!— grito Degel enfurecido tapándose los oídos, la peli-negra menor le saco la lengua a su hermano y inició una discusión.

— Ya ya mi pequeño— Karin trataba de consolar a su pequeño hijo pero nada resultaba, la peli-blanca le dio una pelona de béisbol para que jugara con ella y se callara pero el pequeño siguio llorando.

— Ya ven lo que hacen solo por deportes— el pequeño bebé de pelo blanco soltó más en llanto solo de escuchar cómo se gritaban entre ellos.

— Hay ya callen lo!— decían los hermanos. A Toshiro casi se le revientan los tímpanos, se acercó a su hijo con Hyorinmaru entre sus manos.

— ven hijo— Toshiro abrió sus brazos para que lo consolara pero el enano solo corrio por Hyorinmaru.

— oh no eso no!— intento quitarse la de las manos — ya deja lo hacía papá!— gritaron, el albino mayor se quedó quieto como su copia arrastraba a su zampakuto con sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas.

— oh cielos creo que YukiShiro se ha enamorado de Hyorinmaru— bromeó Karin.

— Gugu— decía YukiShiro mientras golpeaba con su manita el arma, para Toshiro esto era un sufrimiento! Que hacía si su hijo se cortara! O que cortara a alguien por accidente! Maldicion ese enano era un peligro ya que Yuki junto con Toshiro poseían riatsus iguales en todo sentido así que podría congelar a alguien solo si lo deciara.

— creo que al enano no le gustan los deportes— murmuró Shiro — al parecer no! Pero creo que si le gustara ser un shinigami como papá—

— oh tal vez algún día llegue a tomar el puesto de su padre no lo creen!— estos fueron alagos para el peli-blanco mayor, tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso el la cabesita.

— tal vez algun día— sonrío Toshiro, vaya para ser sus hijos casi todos le habían salido deportistas pero ese mini enano era el futuro de la sociedad de almas, aunque no se crean porque tarde o temprano un loco Urahara puede aparecer para entrenar te no!?, así como le paso a nuestro héroe Ichigo!.

Fin...

Hola ^

Bueno está che historia no la hiba ser si no fuera por el final de Bleach TTnTT rayos! Solo un cap para que termine todo No! 7n7 pero pos ya que! Lo que sí estoy feliz es que Toshiro no se quedó con Hinamori muajajaa pero respeto los gustos de parejas de los demás. Pero en lo que me preocupa es que Tite no nos vaya a salir con una Karin de novia con alguien humano o casada eso sería horrible pero bueno no creo que pase eso XD perdón si les hago spoiler por aquellos que van en otro cap del manga,sorry pero bueno como ya sabrán después de la muerte del ese Ywachan como se llame XD pasaron 10 años así que si vemos a Karin él manga de adulta amos a llorar pero se vale soñar con nuestro Toshiro-kun 7w7 pero bueno yo pienso que Tite no le va a tomar mucha importancia a Karin o a Yuzu o a Isshin ya saben esos personajes que solo están de relleno pero son geniales TTWTT como Karin :') . Pero Ichigo TTnTT tal vez se quede con Orihime o con Tatsuki o un personaje X ya que ahora el IchiRuki se me hace muy imposible UnUr y si tú eres fan de Ichihime no lo tomes a mal y no tengo nada en contra de ellas y en ninguna otra pareja , pero a mí me gustaba más Rukia pero bueno al final Tite-kubo-Sama! sabe que hará con Ichigo y con su vida XD y pues bueno UuUr me despido!.


End file.
